


Attrition

by mediocremagictrick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ''please fight me danchou'', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chrollo is turned on by something other than a book, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone besides Hisoka and Chrollo are only there for like 2 seconds, Everyone is creeped out by Hisoka what's new, Fire is involved, Hisoka hates waiting, Hisoka is a little shit, Hisoka plays a trick, Humor, I solemnly swear there will be more smut, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness In General, Sex, Shifty magician, Sweat, Teasing, There is no rhyme or reason for the order of these tags, Will add more later in following chapter/(s), delayed gratification, mild exhibitionism, oya oya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocremagictrick/pseuds/mediocremagictrick
Summary: "Despite Hisoka’s ambiguity, a part of Chrollo was secretly determined to bring him to his knees and make him devote himself to something other than his own fleeting whims.I will break him, Chrollo told himself."





	1. Lucilfer's Web

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*: All characters mentioned in this story are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi/Hunter x Hunter manga, I do not own any of them (sadly). 
> 
> \- This story is taking place sometime around episode 42 "Defend x And x Attack" (I think??) and onward. There are some references to it throughout the text.

By this time most of the troupe’s members were already well on their way to York Shin, shadows seeping into the dimming light of the city in a scant rendition of the way night had begun to diffuse its oil into the blood-orange of the evening sky. Soon they would successfully infiltrate the infamous underground auction with orders to steal everything up for bid and to kill anyone who interfered. 

At this same time an impatient magician perched in the window sill of the troupe’s dilapidated hideout shuffling a deck of pink cards. He cut the deck in two, riffled the halves with his thumbs, bent the cards and finally released the pressure, zippering the two halves together. 

Directly across the room from him the leader of the spiders was, as per usual, equally absorbed in his reading. 

Moonlight filtered through the stained glass of the skylight above them, the rippling fluidity of the colored beams flickering on the crumbling gray walls and creating a sensation of the entire building being under water. 

To the ear of an observer it would have seemed far, far too quiet inside the almost airless ruin but neither Hisoka nor Chrollo were unnerved. 

Below them, Bonolenov, Kortopi, Pakunoda and Phinks sat scattered throughout the remains of the gutted hideout: Bonolenov and Kortopi closest in proximity to Hisoka with a low-burning candle between them, Phinks making great efforts to appear relaxed with his feet kicked up (although he was notably the most uneasy), and Pakunoda nearest to the boss with revolver in hand, carefully polishing its silver barrel. 

Hisoka scrutinized them each in turn, his personal rating system heavy on his mind as he made quick evaluations of how much trouble— no, how much entertainment each would render if put under the right amount of pressure. 

Individually the results were lacking but combined he knew they could present a problem and potentially hinder his ultimate endeavor, that being, to kill their leader Chrollo Lucilfer. 

I absolutely must be the one to kill you~, Hisoka mused, his attention momentarily drawn to the faintly discernible sound of Chrollo turning over a Bible-thin page.

He was becoming rather impatient these days and particularly tonight because if all went well at the auction (mafia thoroughly murdered, antiques and valuables cheerfully bagged, shadow beasts mercilessly butchered) then there would be no perceptible reason for The Genei Ryodan, or more importantly Chrollo, to stay any longer, leaving Hisoka with yet another fruitless encounter. 

Make no mistake, Hisoka enjoyed a good chase as much as the next hunter, delayed gratification was always so sweet, but tracking down that particular spider had proved to be more “delayed” than it ever was “gratification.”

Despite the minor inconvenience of potentially having to battle four other members before getting to Chrollo, inconvenience or no inconvenience, Hisoka had his sinful heart set on fighting Chrollo so he would have to make his move tonight. 

 

***

 

In between a page-flip, Chrollo cast a fleeting glance at the silhouetted snake reclining on the window sill. 

He knew better than to completely disregard Hisoka’s subtle presence, but he was also acutely aware that giving that man too much attention tended to rile him up. 

For Chrollo, Hisoka’s existence was a pain: Hisoka could not be trusted like the other spiders who would gladly hand Chrollo their liver if he asked them to, yet he was also too valuable to eliminate. 

On top of all that there appeared to be a wild inconsistency between Hisoka’s eternal plague of boredom and few hobbies that could actually relieve him of it— he could snap at any moment. 

Whether Chrollo would admit it or not, he craved complete and total devotion; something the rest of his adoring spiders offered up to him without even being asked. 

However, knowing all but one of his members were wholly dedicated to him was almost worse than not having loyalty from any of them. 

Be it auction items, nen abilities, or allegiance from his troupe, it was all or nothing for Chrollo. 

Despite Hisoka’s ambiguity, a part of Chrollo was secretly determined to bring him to his knees and make him devote himself to something other than his own fleeting whims.

I will break him, Chrollo told himself.

 

***

 

Hisoka abruptly stopped shuffling his cards and with a quick shake of his hand the deck disappeared— along with his self control. 

His predatory posture and the trembling musculature beneath his pale skin could have fooled anyone for a rattlesnake preparing for a 0.5 second strike: one accurate enough to produce no significant errors in fang placement that could otherwise result in poor envenomation and, subsequently, loss of the prey. 

It seemed as if his entire body was humming; his breathing raced alongside the chaotic throbbing of his pulse as he reverently anticipated what was about to ensue. 

Images of Chrollo’s pale skin smeared with crimson flashed through Hisoka’s head with delirious fluidity. 

“Mmm,..lovely, lovely, ♡” he purred to himself. 

Yes, this would be perfect, exactly how he fantasized it playing out, perfect, magnific—ohhh he couldn’t wait a moment longer!

The next seconds happened in a blur as Hisoka sprang into action, the only visible sign of his movement being the disturbance of the dust on the window sill as he launched himself in Chrollo’s direction. 

Four pairs of nimble eyes immediately darted upwards to track Hisoka’s advance, but only one pair reacted fast enough to give them the liberty of doing something about it. 

“Don’t move”—Pakunoda clicked back the revolver’s hammer—”I’ll end you.” 

Hisoka chuckled hoarsely, the card in his outstretched hand was a mere inch away from Chrollo’s neck and Pakunoda’s gun was equally as close to the magician’s head. 

Phinks, Bonolenov, and Kortopi hurriedly surrounded them just below.

The tension was visibly taking effect on everyone in the room, everyone except for Chrollo that is who was casually perusing through his book as if nothing had happened. 

“Can I help you with something Hisoka?” Chrollo asked, a close-lipped smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

No answer. Hisoka could not pull his eyes from the smooth paleness of Chrollo’s neck, purplish veins were visibly pulsing just beneath his fair skin and Hisoka’s card was so deliciously close to puncturing it that he almost forgot about the revolver at the back of his head. 

Phinks practically roared, “What the fuck are you waiting for, SHOOT HIM!” 

Hisoka snapped out of his trance, straightening up and turning to face Pakunoda with both hands raised innocently. 

“Oya, oya, no need for that, ~” he said, tossing the offending card to the floor. “I promise to behave ~ ◇.”

Pakunoda refused to lower her weapon, this man was far too unpredictable and well,..a great many other things too. 

Hisoka’s unblinking, igneous gaze bored into her own and she could feel the asphyxiating chill of his bloodlust beginning to seep out; had she missed something?

“The card,” Chrollo said, with his back facing them. 

Pakunoda did not need telling, she had already used Gyo to notice the thin strand of pink luminescence still clinging covertly to the ace of spades Hisoka had thrown to the floor. 

What Hisoka had planned to do with it (most likely flinging it directly into her pretty throat) hardly required much analysis, his true intentions for this evening were blatantly apparent from the moment he left the window sill. 

“My, my danchou, ~” Hisoka licked his lips appreciatively, “a spider really does have eyes on the back of its head. ♡”

Pakunoda had waited long enough; as the last words Hisoka said rolled off his tongue she stiffened her arms and prepared to fire. 

“Don’t.” Chrollo’s one-word command was straightforward enough but his harsh tone implied ‘Don’t ever.’ 

Pakunoda lowered her revolver immediately but vowed internally that if the situation were ever dire, she was prepared to disobey him if it meant she could protect him. 

Chrollo closed his book with a softened thud. He rose to his feet, back still facing the two locked in a standoff, and smoothed his hands over his jet-black hair. 

“You’re not worth fighting,” he said bluntly, resting one hand on his hip and using the other to dismiss the three troupe members standing by. 

Hisoka did his best to pout, detaching his bungee gum from the stray card as easily as he would detach his interest in someone. 

He didn’t care whether Chrollo wanted to fight him or not, motivation would come later when his life depended on it. 

“Oh my, do you aim to tease me? ♧” he asked, turning to face Chrollo. 

He eyed the troupe-leader from head to toe (mentally cursing that hideous trench coat from obstructing his view), “I really hate to wait ♢.”

Chrollo sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his fur-trimmed coat and turning on his heel to look the magician in the eye. 

“Do you want to know why I think you’re worthless?” 

He cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow at the sadistic jester before him. 

How was it that no matter what situation he was in, he always managed to plaster on the same fake smile? It was infuriating, but Chrollo wasn’t about to let it show. 

Damn this lunatic. 

“Hmm, not particularly, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyways, ~” Hisoka answered, momentarily distracted by having gotten a better view of Chrollo’s exposed abdomen. 

Almost too delicious to break...almost. ♡

“Correct.” Chrollo gave him a close-lipped smile, his alarmingly wide gray eyes and soft facial features giving him a kind of boyish charm that was difficult to look away from. 

“You are not worth fighting. And that is because you fight for nothing and no one but yourself.” 

“That’s right danchou, TELL HIM!” yelled a very obnoxious (tracksuit-clad) Phinks from across the building. 

Kortopi tugged at his sleeve, gently attempting to shut the eyebrowless enhancer up before he said anything that the boss wouldn’t approve of. 

“Precisely ~”—Hisoka shifted his weight to one side, cocking a hip out in his usual I-am-extravagant-and-powerful stance—”You should try it sometime, it’s very rewarding. ~♡”

“Except for now, when it won’t be, considering that I refused to fight you in light of it,” Chrollo pointed out. 

He was observing Hisoka very carefully now, watching the way those golden orbs glinted in the dim light, how his lips twisted into an enigmatic grin, the preciseness of every gesture he made with those porcelain, claw-like hands...he was fascinating.

“If I fight and kill you, no one will come after me to avenge you, I will have only ended you and not something significant you represent, and no one will care. Where’s the profit in that?”

Hisoka let out low chuckle, Chrollo’s insults were nothing he hadn’t heard before and he was now beginning to understand that there was more to Chrollo’s refusal than met the eye. 

However, his undulating bloodlust was beginning to well up inside him uncontrollably and if he didn’t release some of that swelling tension soon, he would become insatiable. 

Would it be more fun to make him fight by force, or to have him willingly engage in battle? Decisions...Decisiooons~ ♡ 

“Come now danchou, tell me what it is you want from me. I want a fight from you, obviously, but what will it take to make you play? ~ ♧” 

Chrollo sighed and sat down on the closest slab of cement. “You just don’t listen, do you?” 

He could see that Hisoka’s unpracticed patience was wearing dangerously thin but, moreover, there was a species of mad hilarity in his eyes— an evidently restrained hysteria in his whole demeanor. 

The troupe leader put off an air of annoyance but inside he was thrilled. 

He was going to get his way after all. 

Hisoka let out a shaky exhale, feeling a hot tingling sensation spread rapidly from his core to the very tips of his fingers. Uh-oh...this isn’t good. ♤ I have to calm this.♢

He took a step forward. 

Chrollo gazed up at him fearlessly, but the longer those golden eyes tunneled into his own gray ones the more intensely a magnetism developed between their vision and by extension, their bodies. 

“Tell me.♢” Hisoka was trembling again, lips slightly parted and creases forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“You have my answer Hisoka, the only thing you care about is pleasing yourself.” Chrollo leaned forward and steepled his fingers, resting the tips of his index fingers against his mouth. 

What Hisoka said next made everyone hold their breath. 

“Wrong. ~ ♡”

“You were right about me only fighting for myself, but pleasing only myself...well that’s just not true. ~ ♡” 

Hisoka gave Chrollo a closed-eyed smile. He knew what Chrollo was trying to do and he fully intended to give him the impression that he was succeeding at it. 

Chrollo attempted to hide his reaction behind his steepled fingers but despite his best efforts, the left side of his would-be sombre lips tugged upwards into a sinister smirk. 

There was absolutely nothing to Chrollo that was as gratifying as control. Yes, I was born to lead. 

“If that is in fact true, then I might consider reevaluating my refusal”—Chrollo said (to Pakunoda’s horror)—”Prove you are capable of it and I just might fight you.” 

Gaining Hisoka’s allegiance for the price of one measly duel was a steal. 

Hisoka held his hand to his chest as if he were shocked at Chrollo insinuating that he was lying. 

“Magician’s honor Danchou, there is no trickery afoot here. ~ ♤”

There was, in fact, trickery afoot. 

“Let me prove that I can please you. ~ ♡” 

Chrollo let his hands fall into an open-armed gesture as he rose to his feet— the picture of a saint.

Hisoka’s submissiveness was intoxicating, and it was making his aura surge frantically beneath his skin. 

How would he demonstrate his allegiance? Would he steal something exotic? Behead an enemy? Relinquish a nen ability?! Chrollo couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Show me.” 

Hisoka slowly ran his warm tongue over the cold of his upper lip. “Your wish is my command. ~ ♡”

Three unfaltering strides were all it took for Hisoka to erase the distance between them. 

Two stone-like eyes gauged his advance with a medley of curiosity and confusion.

One way or another, I will have you. ♤ 

Hisoka closed in on Chrollo, one hand firmly taking hold of the troupe leader’s right wrist, the other fastening onto his throat. 

Taken by surprise, Chrollo could do nothing more than stare. What the hell?

Hisoka grinned maniacally, yanking Chrollo closer by his neck and roughly pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Chrollo inhaled sharply, bombarded by the intensity of his body’s response to being abruptly kissed. In such close proximity Hisoka’s sickeningly sweet, heady scent was closely reminiscent of sticky sap as it flooded his senses and made his head swim. He prided himself in anticipating things, but this, this was not at all what he had foreseen.

Hisoka moaned, plunging his tongue deep inside the warmth of his prey’s shock-induced, open mouth, sliding his tongue against Chrollo’s and tracing the backs of his teeth in the lewdest, most obscene manner possible. The feeling of being this close to the man he had been pursuing for what felt like a century was beyond exhilarating.

Chrollo groaned in disapproval, bringing his free hand up to push Hisoka away from him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Hisoka smirked, pulling Chrollo close again. “If i’m not mistaken, it was you dear Danchou who told me to ‘show you’, and show you I shall. ~ “ 

He leaned in again, his voice taking on a sultry, breathy tone. “Or are you in the habit of going back on your words? ~” 

Chrollo cast an uneasy glance in Pakunoda’s direction and then over to where Phinks, Kortopi and Bonolenov had headed. All four looked as if they were either about to vomit or kill something. 

Hisoka noticed Chrollo’s attention shift and immediately slid the hand that was on the spider’s throat up to grasp his chin, turning him back to face his own unrelenting gaze. 

“I see you’ve not forgotten our audience...neither have I,~ ♡” he moaned, tightening his grip on Chrollo’s wrist and pressing the back of the leader’s hand against his growing erection. 

Chrollo flinched at the contact, partially taken aback at the present turn of events and slightly, ever so slightly against his better judgement— aroused at Hisoka’s exhibitionism. 

Hisoka didn’t miss a beat: he instantly noticed the slight elevation of Chrollo’s pulse, the way his fair skin took on a rosy flush, and the subtle widening of his eyes at the magician’s touch.

He was reacting.

Chrollo gazed up at Hisoka through thick, dark lashes, a slight smirk forming on his lips as he turned the hand Hisoka was pressing to his groin around to fully cup him. 

Hisoka’s golden eyes rolled back slightly, his lips parting enough for a small moan to escape. 

Chrollo grinned and suddenly squeezed Hisoka’s crotch as hard as he could, making Hisoka choke on his moan and jerk forward. 

“Ah!...uhnn, ~♢” 

“As you can see I’ve got this situation handled, so Pakunoda, if you and the others will give us a moment,” Chrollo said, nodding his head in the direction of the front doors. 

Pakunoda was skeptical for a moment but she knew her staying would only suggest doubt in the boss’s strength (and imply she was even remotely interested in sticking around for whatever twisted fantasy Hisoka was trying to realize). 

Finally she lowered her revolver and tucked it into her suit before reluctantly following the rest of the spiders out of the building.

Chrollo felt an inward sigh of relief shudder through him as they left, he was thankful they had done so before anyone noticed that Hisoka was actually not in pain and somehow even more aroused than he was before. 

Hisoka let out a shaky breath, sliding his hand around the back of Chrollo’s neck and drawing him close. He gently glided his lips along Chrollo’s jaw, pausing his tantalizingly slow trail just before he reached Chrollo’s ear.

“I thought I was supposed to be pleasing you? ~ ♧” 

Chrollo let out a small chuckle, releasing his vice-like grip on Hisoka’s groin and trading it for grabbing fistfuls of his vest with both hands. 

“You don’t fool me clown, if you think you can provoke me and get your way then you’re not as clever as I once thought you were,” Chrollo said, abruptly yanking Hisoka around himself towards the cement slab behind him. 

Hisoka raised his hands innocently and tried to point out “I’m actually a magici— ” but was cut off as Chrollo threw him down onto the boulder, causing Hisoka to careen into the candle he had been reading by. 

Hisoka’s eyes lit up at this turn of events, this was exactly what he had hoped for. 

Chrollo placed a hand on his hip before moving to stand in between Hisoka’s splayed legs, shooting him a mischievous glance as he promptly pinned Hisoka’s scrotum beneath the toe of his black boot while looking down on the masochistic magician with amusement. 

Hisoka let out a choked gasp and his gilded eyes momentarily widened before glazing over with what Chrollo hoped to be a lacquered look of subjection but was definitely desire. 

“I really don’t care what you are but since things are starting to heat up, I suggest you hurry and get on with whatever it is you’re trying to prove.”

“Mmm? Heating up are they? ~♢” Hisoka said, eager for the fun to start. 

“Oh yes they certainly are,” Chrollo replied, resting his index finger on his lips with a look of mock speculation. “Specifically you.”

Hisoka was gleeful for a moment before a burning sensation began to lick up his back and it registered with him that he was, in fact, on fire. 

“Oh danchou, if you wanted me to take off my clothes all you had to do was ask~ ♡” Hisoka said nonchalantly (somehow managing to stay composed) as he quickly ripped his inflamed shirt in two. 

A frown tugged at the corners of Chrollo’s mouth, what would it take to break hisoka’s eternally-amused facade?

Hisoka casually stomped out the flames on his tattered top. 

“A pity, that was one of my favorites, ~” he sighed, dusting off his hands. “Now, where were we? ~ ♢” 

As Chrollo watched a now shirtless and slightly singed Hisoka move almost rhythmically towards him, he took one look at the feral lust in those golden eyes and he felt it; the anticipation. He could see Hisoka’s desire for him so clearly etched on his face that it made him wonder how he didn’t predict this outcome from the start. 

Chrollo, as a general rule, hid his emotions. But tonight was different. Already the saliva pooled in his mouth and he was forced to swallow. It was a nervous kind of energy that tingled through him like electrical sparks, gathering in the tips of his fingers and toes. 

Hisoka moved quickly, taking Chrollo’s face into his hands and pulling him in for a rough, yet passionate kiss. 

Chrollo nearly had the wind knocked out of his lungs as Hisoka slammed into him. There was no time to react before Hisoka was pushing against him, steering him several paces back until Chrollo felt his body collide with a boulder behind him. 

“Aah..Hiso— ” Chrollo was cut off as Hisoka covered his mouth with another hungry, demanding kiss. 

Chrollo pressed his lips tightly together as he felt Hisoka’s hot tongue trace along the seam of his mouth. He could feel the warmth spreading rapidly throughout his body and was doing his best to find some restraint.

Hisoka paused at being denied entry, moving from Chrollo’s mouth to his ear. “If you don’t want my mouth there then I’ll make use of it elsewhere. ~ ”

“Uhn...idiot, stop talking,” Chrollo managed to reply in between ragged breaths. 

Hisoka grinned mischievously, sliding his hand down Chrollo’s abdomen and stopping just above his hip bones to run a finger back and forth behind the waistband of his pants. 

Chrollo groaned in response, tipping his head back against the boulder and screwing his eyes shut as he felt Hisoka trail a series of ravenous kisses down his stomach. 

The smoked charcoal smell of the fire intermingled with the syrup-like scent of the magician at his feet; it was sweet, and resinous, and earthy all at the same time...headache inducing after a while, yet a combination that was slowly pulling Chrollo in past the point of no return. 

He felt the wet lips at his naval vanish, leaving want in their wake, and was tugged back into reality by their absence.

“Look at me,” Hisoka instructed, waiting for Chrollo to open his eyes in time to see his pants get yanked down over his noticeably hardening erection. The sensation of having the rough material drag over the sensitive skin of his cock sent a sharp spasm through the pit of his abdomen and had him biting back a moan. 

“Mmm that’s more like it, ~♡” Hisoka said, licking his lips not more than a few inches from the ruddy head of Chrollo’s stiffening cock.


	2. A Soft Tongue Can Break Bones

Chrollo watched through hooded eyes, taking in the visual of Hisoka on his knees before him with a gaze so commanding, one might think he wasn’t on his knees at all. 

Something about the way Hisoka had paused—hot exhalations grazing skin and intermingling with the wet tip before him while he looked up at Chrollo—felt much less like a tease and a lot more like ‘Remember this’. 

And Chrollo would remember it, right alongside his earlier conviction to bring Hisoka to the very knees he was currently on. Admittedly, he had never intended to execute it in this fashion, but perhaps...it wasn’t such a disagreeable alternative. After all, Chrollo technically was accomplishing what he set out to do. 

Wasn’t he?

Hisoka reached out again to touch Chrollo, sliding surprisingly gentle fingers from the outward to the inner muscle of Chrollo’s thigh; bringing warmth with them and leaving goosebumps behind them. 

His hand moved higher, and higher, and higher yet still, until those dexterous fingers notched carefully in the crease between Chrollo’s thigh and groin.

He slid his hand back and forth, massaging reverently and then roughly gripping down hard as he leaned forward to bite where Chrollo’s hipbone had pulled his bloodless skin taut, swirling his tongue around the bone and sucking lightly. 

Chrollo let out a strangled breath and brought a slightly trembling hand up to Hisoka’s hair, pushing his fingers into the designedly tangled mess and letting his fingernails scrape through the roots against his scalp. 

“Ahh...do it. ~ ♢” Hisoka husked, lips breaking from Chrollo’s skin as he let his head roll back into the motion of Chrollo’s hand. 

“Do what?” Chrollo replied.

Hisoka’s eyelids lowered momentarily before he fully opened them to capture Chrollo’s own eyes in a body-gripping stare.

“Make me. ~ ♡” he whispered, hovering invitingly slack-jawed once more above the slightly trembling cock before him.

Chrollo felt a sharp sting in his eyes as a hot, hazy film quickly engulfed his vision and suddenly, the lewd image beneath him seemed momentarily distanced in the blur— distanced just far enough to allow Chrollo’s rationality to wedge between them, creeping up the back of his throat to tug on what few ounces of logical mind he had left, reminding him of the absurdity his desperately aching hips had nearly just thrust into. 

This was wrong.

So wrong.

Ahh but its temperature was just right, and he could feel its gravity dragging him closer, begging him to burn, if only once at that. 

Hisoka had been kneeling patiently beneath him but such a quality really did not suit a man of his talent, so out of pure efficiency he promptly tightened his grip on Chrollo’s thigh and spit a mouthful of hot saliva directly onto the tip of Chrollo’s cock.

His efforts did not go unrewarded, and the kindled, brazen heat that burned in his golden gaze sparked with delight as the almost immediate change in Chrollo’s countenance told him that lust had slaughtered conscience once again.

In an instant Chrollo took hold of Hisoka’s head with both hands and thrusted through the velvet of his lips into the heat of his half-parted mouth. His forcefulness earned him a slight scraping from Hisoka’s teeth but the pain only served to intensify his pleasure at immersing himself in the hot wetness found on the arch of Hisoka’s tongue. 

Hisoka braced himself against Chrollo’s thighs, putting forth a bit of resistance that seemed to inspire Chrollo even more as he began to fuck into his mouth at a determined pace. Chrollo wrenched Hisoka’s left hand off his thigh and pushed deep into the back of this throat, the skin of his shaft met with the tingling vibration of the moan resounding from Hisoka’s mouth. The skin on his thigh stung where Hisoka’s fingernails had raked over it in their forced departure. 

“Mmnn…,” Chrollo shuddered and paused to catch his breath, slowly pulling out of Hisoka’s mouth to allow himself the gleaming view of his cock slick with saliva and appearing almost surreal in its proximity to the inviting image before him. Chrollo suddenly felt the vacancy of his resolve and decided he needed to regain some of his composure.

“Done so soon? I’m more than happy to take over at any time,” Hisoka taunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chrollo took Hisoka’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his gaze upwards, “those are awfully sharp words for such a soft mouth.”  
The prospect of an unspoken challenge set the air between them ablaze and in the spirit of uncertainty their eyes searched each other’s one at a time, back and forth as if to make sure that the left were not betraying its right.

Chrollo moved first, pushing his thumb into Hisoka’s mouth and Hisoka withdrew his tongue as though it were the bait that would lure this unsuspecting fish into the depths of his darkness.

Hisoka slowly slid his hands up the back of Chrollo’s calves until they reached the dips behind his knees. He quickly pulled them towards himself, yanking Chrollo’s legs out from underneath him and causing him to slide down the cement into a sitting position. 

Chrollo let out a short gasp as his bare buttocks met the piercing grains of the crushed gravel beneath him and he quickly arched his back against the wall, pushing himself up onto Hisoka’s knees. 

Hisoka, happy to oblige, moved his hand to Chrollo’s lower back and pulled him further onto his lap. There was less pointed malice in his eyes this time as he drew closer, but their strange luminance was by no means inviting of anyone’s trust. 

“Stop, we’re not in the right position,” Chrollo said, pushing Hisoka’s face away.

Hisoka laughed—”Are you sure? ♢”—and slid his hand down to grasp a handful of Chrollo’s ass. 

His long nails dug into Chrollo’s skin and Chrollo winced, tightening his grip on Hisoka’s shoulder as he leaned forward.

“If you think you can ‘please me’ with those, this is where this experiment ends” Chrollo said with narrowed eyes.

Hisoka slid both hands under Chrollo’s ass to secure him around his waist as he moved to stand up, “Is that what this is? Then let’s experiment further ♡.” 

He turned around and marched them to the slab Chrollo had been sitting on earlier where he then promptly laid him flat on his back. Boots, belt, and pants regressed to the threads they were comprised of as Hisoka tore at them with no restraint—only the horrible coat remained. 

Chrollo took the liberty of removing it before it could suffer the same fate and Hisoka seemed to take this as his cue, moving in at once like a falcon shifting its pinions to sweep down in pursuit of suspecting prey, one that already knew it were to be devoured, just not yet how. 

He captured Chrollo’s lips with his own, gauging Chrollo’s tongue with his as he kissed him. The blood began to race now, and Hisoka’s hands kept the pace as he moved fluidly from Chrollo’s abdomen to his inner thighs, the kisses on his body seeming to land from above like cold raindrops on a hot stone. 

Hisoka’s breathing grew audibly louder and his exhalations drifted like warm ghosts across Chrollo’s skin with a prickling urgency that sent shivers hurrying down the column of his spine. 

Chrollo broke a kiss to draw attention to Hisoka’s clothed lower half and Hisoka smirked up at him, promptly ignoring him and wedging his hands up under Chrollo’s knees as he pushed forward to grind his pelvis into him. 

Chrollo’s attention then shifted to what was beneath the clothing in question as Hisoka’s hard erection rutted against his exposed ass. The rough fabric caused him to tense but the sensation of pressure wasn’t altogether undesirable. 

A clipped moan escaped from him and Hisoka grinned wickedly. Finally. 

He dropped Chrollo’s knees and took half a step backwards with his hands on his hips. 

“I really don’t want to ruin these so, care to assist?” Hisoka made a brief gesture at his pants with a look of mock pretense. 

“Tsk,” unwilling to prolong the pleasure he had been promised Chrollo cast him an elegant scowl and reached for his sash, giving it a rapid tug and watching it fall to the magician’s knees with the drama of a red curtain being drawn from the stage.

Hisoka’s erection sprung free of his pants as he stepped forward between Chrollo’s legs. Once again gripping his knees, he pushed them apart and leaned over Chrollo, taking in the visual of his unblemished skin and the muscles contracting beneath it. His tongue ached to follow the path his eyes had taken— not yet. He ran his fingers over the grooves of his abdomen, pushing his hand up to encircle Chrollo’s neck and pull him close with a heavy exhale. 

Chrollo followed suit, propping himself up on one elbow to kiss at the base of Hisoka’s neck. A bead of sweat trickled down the throbbing skin there and onto Chrollo’s tongue, startling him with its saltiness and indication that this man’s body performed any regular human functions. 

Hisoka groaned and withdrew his hand from Chrollo’s neck, reversing its path to travel down past his navel and grip his shaft. 

Chrollo thrusted his hips upward into Hisoka’s touch and began to bite at the thin skin just beneath his jawbone. His teeth sank in deep when he felt Hisoka’s hand leave his shaft and move lower to brush against his ass. Suddenly he felt a finger prod at his entrance and he jolted, his legs tightening around Hisoka like the coiling vertebrae of a snake. 

“I’m not going to ask if you want to stop but I will remind you that you no longer have clothes to return to anyway,~♢” Hisoka chuckled. Chrollo’s expression did not change in the slightest, ever increasingly callous to the magician’s crude manner. Instead he reached down to pull up Hisoka’s hand and grasped his middle finger, promptly tearing off half its nail. Hisoka’s eyes momentarily flashed, then narrowed as he looked down at Chrollo. 

“You’ll pay for that.~ ♤”

Hisoka returned his hand to Chrollo’s ass, continuing to slide his grip up and down Chrollo’s cock until he relaxed again. The instant he felt the taught muscles beneath him unwind, he leaned in to Chrollo’s mouth and pushed his finger in deep. 

Chrollo caught his breath, arching his back as a short cry escaped him. 

“FUCK, you could have at least spit on it,” Chrollo said, catching the side of Hisoka’s head with the brunt of his fist. 

Hisoka laughed with abandon, continuing to push his finger inside as he pulled back from Chrollo’s mouth to let some of his saliva drip onto the upper knuckle of his finger. He worked it in slowly and gradually Chrollo began to lean into it. 

The heat clamped around his finger began to make Hisoka dizzy with want, his impulses to kill and to claim exchanging wardrobes in the back of his head until he could no longer distinguish one from the other. He groaned darkly, and bent to drag his teeth against the soft skin of Chrollo’s inner thigh. 

Chrollo breathed hard, and kicked Hisoka back, breaking himself from Hisoka’s ministrations. He got onto his knees shakily, and motioned for Hisoka to come closer again, licking his lips hastily as he gripped Hisoka’s shoulders and pushed him down into a sitting position. As he swung his leg over Hisoka’s lap he could feel the hot anticipation welling up in his abdomen. 

Hisoka grasped both his shaft and Chrollo’s together and stroked them roughly, bowing into Chrollo as he brushed the bridge of his nose up his neck, stopping only to tug on his earlobes with his teeth. 

Hisoka shoved his hands under Chrollo’s thighs to lift him up and Chrollo obliged, gasping as he felt Hisoka’s nails dig into the sensitive skin there. He bent down again to find Hisoka’s mouth, their teeth clicking with the haste of the action. Chrollo swirled his tongue around Hisoka’s bottom lip as he positioned himself above his cock, blood rushing to his head and roaring in his ears. 

Hisoka momentarily broke the kiss to bring a hand to his mouth, spitting a generous portion of saliva onto it and reaching around to slick Chrollo’s entrance with it. 

He quelled the urge to immediately fuck into him, instead gripping Chrollo’s legs harder and harder as a not-so-formal request. Chrollo took his cue and began to sink down onto his cock. He could feel the wetness of Hisoka’s saliva there, and against his burning skin the coolness triggered a wave of goosebumps. 

Hisoka clenched his jaw at the friction of his cock against Chrollo and his restraint slowly bled away into the fabric of forgotten intentions. He encircled Chrollo’s hips with his hands and started to push down, forcing a splintering groan from him as he entered him. Chrollo let his head go limp against the crook of Hisoka’s neck, feeling Hisoka’s pulse hammering against his cheek as he tensed through the initial pain. 

The sweat on Hisoka’s shoulder seeped into the corners of Chrollo’s eyes, the saltiness stinging lightly and causing him to raise his head to face the magician. 

“Crying? Or crying for more~ ? ♡” Hisoka breathed. 

“Ha...you have 3 minutes to make me cum,” Chrollo said, eyes flashing dangerously. 

Hisoka grinned, at once bracing an arm around Chrollo’s waist and another around his leg as he shifted him onto his back. 

Hisoka pushed into him again, watching his cock disappear inside his body and teeming with arousal at the sight. 

He began rocking into his hips, throwing his weight into every thrust. Chrollo felt his shoulder blades scrape against the bouder beneath him and reached for Hisoka’s hips to anchor himself. 

Chrollo tipped his head back as he felt the tip of Hisoka’s cock begin to brush against his prostate and as it did a sharp sensation radiated throughout his lower extremities, causing his legs to visibly tremble.

Hisoka noticed, picking up his pace until he was pounding into him; every withdrawal sucking him right back in. Sweat-soaked strands of hair flicked against his forehead and he ran a frenzied hand through it, eyeing the fleshy pink of Chrollo’s hard nipples as he did so. 

Not ceasing the motion of his hips, he bent over to caress Chrollo’s side, fingers stalling over the speed-bumps of his ribs and melting into the soft flesh of his abdomen. He took a nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue lightly over the raised flesh, earning a broken moan from the man beneath him. 

Chrollo felt the fullness of Hisoka inside him, a spreading tingling sensation beginning to seize his legs and groin with a body-gripping intensity. A spring coiled tightly somewhere within him seemed to release and Hisoka’s harsh exhales above him cut to white noise. A violent pulsing sensation coupled with waves of pleasure engulfed him as he arched into the relentless thrusts of Hisoka’s hips and screwed his eyes shut to ride it out. 

Hisoka soon followed suit, the way Chrollo was tightening around him making his last thrust into his pelvis the one to trigger him. He dissolved into him as he let out a loud but grated moan, pumping through the last pulsations of his orgasm until he felt his legs begin to slacken. 

Pulling out from between Chrollo’s legs, Hisoka lowered himself onto Chrollo’s chest, splaying out like a large child. Chrollo recovered in silence, trying to regain what little air wasn’t already being knocked out of his chest by the idiot clown. 

Slowing breaths and a low wind from outside the structure were the only noises to be heard as the two let the night chill cool their damp skin. Hisoka’s golden eyes gleamed up at Chrollo with an edge of satisfaction and Chrollo’s gaze drifted from them to the smeared paint on his cheeks. He placed his thumb on the star and smudged it further, leaving only the tear under his left eye. 

“Now who’s crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. Very late. Magnanimously late. 
> 
> 1,001 apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand *WHOOSH* you are excited for the next chapter and hopefully not as angry with me as I imagine you are for ending this chapter the way I just did!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you had just as much fun reading this as I did writing it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, I LOVE feedback, so please do leave a comment if you liked it/didn't like it or kudos if you have time to do so!
> 
> I will hopefully be updating soon, in the meantime, you can find my swamp of shitposts on my tumblr badmagictrick
> 
>  
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
